Ships
The following is a list of ships currently (as of 0.9.8) available in the game. TL-Class *Acclamator-class TL *Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser TM-class *Imperial Customs Corvette (Rendili StarDrive Light Corvette) *Imperial Escort Carrier *Imperial Gozanti Light Cruiser Hauler *VCX-100 Light Freighter (Ghost) *Zephyrus (X3/CR90 Corvette Kitbash) *KOTOR Republic Fleet Support ship TS-class *"Millennium Falcon" YT-1300 Advanced (Episode 7 version) *"Night Wind" YT-1300 Hauler *X3/Fury-class Imperial Interceptor Kitbash *Action IV Transport Super Freighter XL *BFF-1 Bulk Freighter Super Freighter XL *C-70 Light Cruiser *C-ROC Gozanti-class Transport (Gozanti Light Cruiser variant W/Alternate texture & additional engines) *Corellian Gozanti Light Cruiser *Corellian Gozanti Light Cruiser Hauler (Alternate texture & additional engines) *Corellian YT-1300 Freighter *Corellian YT-1300 Freighter Extended (X3/YT-1300 Kitbash) *Corellian YT-1300 Freighter Hauler (YT-1300 W/central cockpit) *D-5 Mantis (Purple/Blue paint scheme) *D-5 Mantis Hauler (Green/Gold paint scheme) *Dynamic-class Freighter (Ebon Hawk) *Firefly-class Transport (Firefly/Serenity Easter Egg) *G9 Rigger Freighter Hauler *GR-75 Gallofree Transport Advanced *HWK-290 Light Freighter (Moldy Crow) *LAAT (Low Altitude Assault Transport - cargo carrier version) *MM-13 Freighter (Purple paint scheme) *MM-13 Freighter (Olive paint scheme) *Nu-class Freighter Shuttle (Crimson/Gold paint scheme) *Nu-class Freighter Shuttle (Navy Blue/Pink paint scheme *Pelta-class Frigate Super Freighter *Pirate HT-1000 Armoured Assault Transport (Modified AT-TE Walker) *Sentinel-class Shuttle *Sentinel-class Shuttle Hauler (Sentinel-class Loader W/Cargo container) *Sentinel-class Shuttle Tanker (Sentinel-class Loader W/Fuel container) *T-class Medium Shuttle/Freighter (Zeta-class Cargo Shuttle) *The Courageous ("Courageous" - heavily modified YT-1300 Light Freighter) *Y-8 Miner *YT-1300 MF Upgrade (YT-1300 "Millennium Falcon" variant) *YT-1760 Light Freighter *YT-2000 Transport *YT-2400 Light Freighter *YV-100 Freighter *YV-666 Freighter Hauler (Hound's Tooth) *C-9979 Landing Craft *Corellian XS Freighter *Mobquet medium transport TP-class *Advanced Express (J-type 327 Nubian royal starship) *C-70 Light Cruiser *Corellian YT-1300 Freigher Military Transport *Delta-class T-3c Shuttle *Express (Atmospheric Assault Lander, First Order Transporter) *Firespray-31-class Patrol and Attack Craft *LAAT (Low Altitude Assault Transport - infantry version) *Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle *Nu-class Attack Shuttle (Navy Blue/Pink paint scheme) *Nu-class Attack Shuttle Vanguard (Crimson/Gold paint scheme) *PLY-3000 (Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, Lady Luck) *Rogue Shadow Super Freighter *SFS Star Courier (Sith Infiltrator) *UT-60D U-Wing *YT-2400 Light Freighter M1-class *Eternal Flagship *Imperial I-class Star Destroyer (ANH style with tall comm tower) *Kandosii-type Dreadnought *Lucrehulk-class Battleship *MC80 Independence-Type (Wingless Calamari Cruiser) *MC80 Liberty-Type Star Cruiser (Winged Calamari Cruiser) *Providence-class Dreadnought M2-class *Assault Frigate Mark II *Destroyer XL (Bellator-class Star Dreadnought) *Imperial II-class Star Destroyer (ESB&ROTJ Version with shorter comm tower) *Legacy-class Star Destroyer *MC80 Liberty-Type Star Cruiser (Winged Calamari Cruiser W/smaller hangar capacity) *MC90 Star Cruiser *Munificent-class Star Frigate *Recusant-class Heavy Destroyer *Resurgent-class Star Destroyer *SSD "Executor" *Valor-class Cruiser *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Ethernal Battle Cruiser *Subjugator-class heavy cruiser M3-class *ARC-170 Starfighter *B-Wing Sentinel *Fighter (Scimitar Assault Bomber) *IRD-A Starfighter *Pirate JumpMaster 5000 *Pirate M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighter *TIE/D Defender *TIE Phantom *TIE/sa Bomber *TIE/sc Scimitar Bomber (Scimitar Assault Bomber) *TIE Silencer *X-Wing XJ5 Raider (X-Wing XJ5 variant with highest combat speed of all X-Wings, no S-Foils) *Y-Wing B Heavy Sentinel (Armored Y-Wing W/Yellow colors) *Y-Wing B Heavy Vanguard (Armored Y-Wing W/Brown colors and exposed engine nacelles) *Y-Wing S3 M1 (Thick pylons & engines, gold pattern on cockpit) *Y-Wing S3 M1 (Narrow pylons & engines, olive pattern on cockpit) M4-class *Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing (Assault Gunboat) *Delta-7 B Hauler (Jedi Starfighter W/Green color and Eta-2 wing flaps) *Delta-7 B Raider (Jedi Starfighter W/Blue color and V-Wing wing flaps) *E-Wing *IRD Starfighter *Kihraxz Starfighter *Pirate G1-M4-C Dunelizard *Pirate G1-M4-C Dunelizard Hauler (Dunelizard with forward cockpit, extra armor, and slightly larger wings) *Pirate Z-95 i3 (Clone Wars Era Z-95) *R-41 Starchaser *RZ-1 A-Wing *ThunderFighter (Buck Rogers Easter Egg) *TIE Advanced (TIE x1 Prototype, Darth Vader's TIE Fighter) *TIE/HU Hunter (Closed S-Foils, weapons still function) *X-Wing (T-65 X-Wing) *X-Wing (T70) (X-Wing from Episode 7) *X-Wing Vanguard (T-65 X-Wing with blue markings) *X-Wing XJ5 (X-Wing with different engines) *Y-Wing A4 (Thin pylons and engines, orange pattern on cockpit W/blue canopy) *Y-Wing A4 (Thick pylons and engines, gold pattern on cockpit) *Y-Wing A4 (Thin pylons and engines, gold pattern on cockpit W/blue canopy) *Y-Wing S3 (Thick pylons and engines, gold pattern on cockpit) *Z95 AF4 (Modern Z-95 variant) *Z95 BT (X-Wing prototype) *Z95 T (Z-95 W/X-Wing fuselage) *A-Wing from StarWars EP8 *R-22 SpearHead (The prototype of the A-Wing) M5-class *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing *Cloud Car *Delta-7 Aethersprite (Jedi Starfighter, Red color) *Delta-7 Aethersprite (Jedi Starfighter, Dark Grey color) *Delta-7 Aethersprite Hauler (Jedi Starfighter, Lime Green color W/Pirate markings) *Delta-7 Aethersprite Sentinel (Jedi Starfighter, Green color) *Delta-7 Aethersprite Vanguard (Jedi Starfighter, Red color W/Pirate markings) *Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor *Pirate M3-A Scyk Fighter *R60 T-Wing Hauler *Recon Drone (Class-6 Escape Pod) *Recon Drone (Droid Tri-Fighter) *RZ-1 A-Wing *Scout (TIE Striker) *T-16 Skyhopper *T-65BR X-Wing (Recon X-Wing) *TIE Interceptor *TIE Striker *TIE/LN Starfighter (TIE Fighter) *TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter Prototype (Episode 7 Special Forces TIE Fighter) *V-19 Torrent Starfighter Vanguard *Viper Mark II (Battlestar Galactica Easter Egg) *Aurek light Fighter M6-class *Braha'tok-class Gunship *C-70 Assault Consular-class (C-70 Consular-class with armored forward section) *C-70 Consular-class Cruiser *Centaur (X3 modified Kitbash W/3 large engines) *Corellian CR-20 *Corellian CR-90A Corvette (CR-90 Corvette with additional forward-facing cannons) *Corellian CR90 Corvette Luxury Cruiser (Corellian Corvette, Blockade Runner) *Corellian DP-20 Gunship *Crusader-class Corvette (Olive color) *Crusader-class Corverre (Brown color) *D-5 Mantis Military Transport (Dark Grey/Olive paint scheme) *D-5 Mantis Military Transport (Dark Grey/Bronze paint scheme) *D-5 Marauder Military Transport (Dark Grey/Red paint scheme W/3 large engines) *Foray-class Blockade Runner *Hammerhead Corvette (Hammerhead from Rogue One) *Lancer-class Frigate *Marauder-class Corvette *Pirate BT-7 Corvette *Pirate HT-1000 Armoured Assault Transport (Modified AT-TE Walker with weapon emplacements) *Praetorian-class Frigate *Springblossom (X3/Fury-class Interceptor Kitbash) *Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser *Vigil-class Corvette *X-70B *Defender Corvette *Corellian XS Freighter Modefied *Crescent-X9 M7-class *"Harrower" Type Destroyer *Assault Frigate Mark 1 *Carrack-class Light Cruiser *Dreadnaught-class Cruiser *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer *Hammerhead-class Cruiser (KOTOR-Era Hammerhead) *Imperial Light Cruiser (TV-94 Arquitens W/Dark Grey hull) *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer (IM-418 Interdictor) *MC30c Frigate *MC40a Light Cruiser *Pelta-class Frigate *Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser *Strike-class Medium Cruiser *TV-94 Arquitens Light Cruiser *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Victory-class Star Destroyer *Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser (IM-418 Interdictor without gravity well generators) *Leviathan type Interdicton Cruiser *DP37 Heavy Gunship *Nebulon B2 M8-class *D-5 Marauder Military Transport (D-5 Mantis variant W/3 large engines) *GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat *HWK-290 Light Freighter Raider (HWK-290 variant with different stats) *Marauder-class Corvette *K-Wing *Tie Bomber Punisher